


The Camera

by rriverdaleshakess



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rriverdaleshakess/pseuds/rriverdaleshakess
Summary: Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge, and Archie Andrews are juniors that all live in New York City. Jughead's and Veronica's parents force them to date. Veronica really likes Jughead, but he isn't sure about how he feels about her. His mind is made up when Betty Cooper moves in...> NO HATE PLEASE <





	1. Life in NYC

The Camera

Chapter 1: Life in NYC

 

J POV

Hey. I'm Jughead. Jughead Jones. I live in New York City. My best friend is Archie Andrews and we're both juniors in high school. I have a, uh, girlfriend?.. Her name is Veronica Lodge. My parents and her parents force us to date. The weirdest thing is, I'm pretty sure she actually likes me, and I'm not really sure how I feel about her. I used to have a crush on her, but that was when we were like 9. Anyway, I'm on the football team, the Bulldogs, and Veronica is a on the cheerleading team, the river vixens. I also write for the school newspaper, the Blue and Gold.   
Life's pretty average. I go to school at 8:00, school ends at 2:45, and every other day I have football practice until 4:00. I get home, do my homework, and if I have time, I hang out with Archie and my other friends. One of my favorite things to do is go to Pop's diner! I go there with my friends all the time.


	2. Veronica Lodge and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica takes Jughead to Pop's Chock' Litte Shoppe. They're sitting in their usual booth, having a good time talking to each other. Then, a blonde waitress comes to take their orders. She's beautiful. She looks to be about their age. Neither Jughead or Veronica recognize her. Jughead gets to know the waitress, and grows closer to her.

Veronica POV

 

"Hey Juggie!" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, uh, hey Ronnie" he replied. "Is everything all right?" I asked him, looking worried. "Oh yeah, everything's great." he said, trying to sound happy, but clearly failing. "Like I'm supposed to believe that." I said, "Come on! Let's go to Pop's! I know you love the food there." He smiled. "Alright." he said, "But you're paying!" "Well of course!" I replied. We walked to Pop's together, holding hands. We went inside smiling. Then, we sat down in our usual booth. We talked as we were waiting for our orders to be taken. I was having a great time! I was even thinking about saying "I love you" to him. I mean, we had been dating for 6 months, and we still hadn't said that to each other. Maybe we were both thinking it, and he was just a little nervous, and needed some pushing. Maybe, if we said this, then we would finally do, well, you know, it..! "Hey, Jug," I started, "I have something to tell you..." "Ok." He said, "Shoot." "Well, um, I think I lo-" I started, but never got a chance to finish. Because I soon as I started saying "love" that stupid waitress just had to come and ruin it! She just had to come in and ruin my chances of losing my virginity to Jughead Jones! "Hi there! Sorry for the wait." that stupid blonde waitress said, "What can I get you two?" I frowned as I saw Jughead staring at her with wide eyes. I cleared my throat and kicked Jughead in the shin from underneath the table. "Ow!" he grunted, "Um I'll have a double cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake." he said. "Could I get a cheeseburger. Oh and a large fry, to share. And, could you put two straws in the shake?" I said as I smiled at Jughead. He looked confused. "Ok.." she said, "Anything else?" "Nope! That'll be all." I said. The waitress left and went into the kitchen. 

 

Jughead POV

 

"Ronnie..." I started, "What was that about?" "What?" she asked me. "The fries to share. And the milkshake, with two straws." "Well," she said, "I thought it'd be fun to share! And it'd be so cute!" "Ok." I said, "If it makes you happy." "Just being with you makes me happy, Jughead Jones." she said. "Um, thanks? Uh, you make me happy too..?" I said. Why did I do that? Why did I have to sound so confused? Why couldn't I have made it a statement, not a question? I saw her frowning, and I knew I had to do something to make her happy, and fast! Uh oh, time is running out! Think Jughead, think! Suddenly, I leaned over the table, to her side, and kissed her. She kissed me back. I could feel her smiling. It lasted a good ten seconds. When she released her lips from mine, I saw her smiling. As we sat back down, the waitress came back with our food. Before she got to our table, I switched sides and sat down by Veronica. She smiled at me. After the waitress gave us our food, Veronica asked the waitress what her name was. "I'm Betty." she said, "Betty Cooper."


End file.
